


Left To Burn

by Mcboats



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pre-Epilogue, Sad Ending, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcboats/pseuds/Mcboats
Summary: Sadie Adler reacts to Arthur's fate, and has a rough night.





	Left To Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys, this ones a bummer. There were basically no fics of these two, which is a tragedy, and this was the first writing idea that came to mind. This mostly fits in with the canon of the game, so if you don't like what happened to Arthur Morgan and want to see something different, this is not the fic for you. Also this is high honor Arthur, so he's been a good boy lol. Also you can add your own conclusion on whether or not there was anything romantic going on with Sadie and Arthur, I left in up to your own enterpritation intentionally. Its my first fic in a while as well, so it might be a little rough around the edges. Enjoy!

“Go on, get outta here.”

And wanting nothing more than to stay with Arthur ‘til the bitter end, Sadie listened and rode away, before she changed her mind. The ride to Copperhead Landing was nothing more than a blur of trees and the sunlight passing through them. On any other day like this, Sadie would be admiring the beauty of it, but she kept her eyes on the road in front of her, only blinking occasionally. If Abigail said anything to her, she didn’t hear.

It was taking everything in her power to do what was likely the last thing Arthur would ever ask of her and not turn around. The what ifs began to drift through her mind in rapid succession, _what if Abigail had taken Bob and I had ridden with Arthur, what if I get off now and try to catch him?_ But she knew that there was no going back, and even if it was possible, he’d never let her go with him. Sadie could scarcely imagine what would happen at camp when Micah is found out. With the state of the gang, that “little chat” Arthur spoke of was more likely to end up being a bloodbath. _Doesn’t matter how many times I prove myself, he still wants to protect me, the damn fool._

Once she felt that they had been riding for an absolute eternity, they reached Copperhead Landing, the sun falling in the sky. It took a minute or two to find them, but they met up with Tilly and Jack, and minutes later John stumbled up to greet them. Sadie watched the reunion of the family, but her mind was far removed from the group in front of her. After a few minutes of waiting for the right time and not finding any ideal ones, she had to ask the question she had been holding in since John appeared.

“Have you seen Arthur? We left him a while ago.”

The smile John had been wearing since reuniting with his family faded instantly. He hesitated for a moment, and Sadie, torn between impatience and dread, closed her eyes for a moment hoping it would help soften the inevitable blow that was about to fall.

“I... did. Things went really wrong with Dutch, and we were trying to get away from the Pinkertons. They were chasing us, and h-he stayed behind so I could get away.” John told her, and seeing the expression on her face, he continued, “I begged him to come with me, I did. But he was in a bad way, and he couldn’t-”

“I believe you,” Sadie interrupted, trying to stay calm, though she felt like the ground below her was slipping away. Wanting to make sure everything Arthur would’ve worried about was taken care, she pressed on, “Do you know where his horse is? I can go get ‘em, It’d be no-”

She had trailed off as John looked at the ground, not wanting to meet her gaze, and that was all the answer she needed.

“Okay,” Sadie said with a shaky sigh. She spun on the spot and walked a ways from the group, not wanting to speak any more.

“I’m real sorry Sadie, I know-”

“Stop. I know you mean well John, but I’ve heard enough.”

-

Part of her didn’t remember saying goodbye to what was left of the gang, only getting on her horse and riding off at full gallop as soon as she was sure everything was settled. She didn’t know where she was going, only that she needed to be as far away from here as possible. Maybe if she moved fast enough, she might never again have to be reminded of the fact that Arthur had died.

Hours later and with trembling hands, she had set up a campfire on a hillside north of Valentine, mostly concealed by the surrounding trees. Night had fallen and there was a soft fog drifting in. Sadie was now quite immobile, though her shoulders would shudder after each silent sob. Arthur’s words were bouncing around in her mind, taunting her with their relevancy. _There’ll be time for sorrow later._

_“_ Well Arthur, it's later,” She whispered resentfully, sniffling. Her knees were clutched tightly to her chest, and her faced was buried in her arms, not wanting to feel the fire on her face, as her cheeks were already burning with rage and grief. She felt almost silly, taking this so hard, as she had already lost everything before. But seeing the image of Arthur, pale and coughing up blood every time she closed her eyes tore at her heart in ways she thought had gone after Jake was taken from her.

_If he’s not dead already, Micah’s a dead son of a bitch_ Sadie thought over and over, roughly wiping her tears away on her sleeve. _Micah didn’t make Arthur sick, but his betrayal certainly didn’t make things any easier. If Micah hadn’t screwed us over, Arthur would still be here, still dying, but maybe with some rest..._ She stopped herself, because that was no use now. Thinking of what could’ve been was the sharpest pain of them all.

Now, the best living man she had known was no longer out there, being kind and helping others and then denying the existence of his good heart. She could think of hundreds who deserved Arthur’s fate more than the man himself deserved it. Sadie had lived a whole other life before she met Arthur, but now a world without him felt empty and wrong. Without warning, Sadie heard the sound of a nearby horse approaching, and for a moment she thought it might be the one person she so longed to see, but she whipped around to find a stranger barely staying atop his horse, drunk. As soon as his eyes fell on Sadie and the stranger realized she was quite alone, his mouth curved into a nasty smile, as though he had just hit the jackpot.

“Hey lady, want some... _company_?” The man drawled in a tone he seemed to think was impressive, getting off his horse with that seemed like great difficulty, and swaying lazily on his feet when they found the ground. _The universe managed to find the polar opposite of Arthur Morgan and hand deliver him to me._ _Damn it all,_ she thought, removed a throwing knife from its holster and gripping it tightly.

“I really don't mister, it's best that you run along or you’re gonna have some trouble you don’t want.”

“Aw come on, I know you don't mean that, no need to be bashful-”

“Sir, you are about two seconds from meeting a terrible fate. This is your last warning. Leave.”

The drunken idiot threw his hands up in mock offense.

“Well sorry princess-”

Sadie didn’t hear anything else that the man said because the second he addressed her as such she threw her knife straight between the dullard’s eyes. The man toppled to the ground without making a peep, falling face first, and lodging the knife further into his skull. Sadie heaved a deep sigh, trying to calm the anger rumbling in her chest. She collected her knife, wiping the blood and other matter that came along with it away on her pants. Looking around for any witnesses (She was far from any roads, but wasn’t taking any chances), and upon finding none, she hid the body amongst the trees and came back to camp, crumbling beside the fire once more.

She wished that she could’ve been left alone. This was just another reminder of what she had lost. A kind man who treated her like a human, and like an equal. Someone she could trust implicitly, and understood her in ways she doubted she’d ever be understood again. It was the second time in her life where she felt truly alone, but this time there would be no group to show up and take her from her burning home. This time she was left to burn.


End file.
